Ready to help
by Lanyakea
Summary: "My only daughter, What I'm going to do if… blah blah blah – She said imitating his way of talk - I know that! And I really appreciate it, but is not fair, also you are my only father and you never consider it before go and put your life in danger to help your team, How am I supposed to feel?". Father and daughter relationships are never easy; less if both work for the justice.


**N/A: Hey guys! first of all, I want to tell you that I wrote this fic a loooong time ago, and its about how I imagine the daughter-father relationship of Zatanna and her dad would be. I found this fic weeks ago and I still feel this like a pretty sweet story, so I made some little changes and now I wanted to share this with you :-)**

 **N/A: It is so hard to write in a lenguage that isn't your native, but its funny to try anyway. So, please be kind at my grammar, I'm still learning (and also I apologize if you dont like the stories which have more dialogue than actions and places descriptions. this was my best attemp writing... this).**

 **So, anyway, thanks you for open this fic!**

* * *

none of them said anything all the way. The only two blocks before the arrive at the zeta tube seemed like twenty between father and daughter.

-you first. – he said.

-Yeah, Me first. – Zatanna replied indifferent and get into the teleporter.

 _"recognized Zatanna Zatara B08"_

 _"recognized Zatara 11"_

-Hello, Zatanna – Black canary greeted cordially as ever.

-Hi. – she greeted too, walk to sit down in the sofa and look at her phone.

-Giovanni, what's happening with her? – Dinah asked confused to the dad of the girl

-She is angry. - he replied as he walked to a computer, trying to ignore the attitude of his daughter

-Yeah, I realized, but why?

-she is grounded for went to that misión the last week, that's all.

-don't you think that is stupid, Dinah? – Zatanna interrumped asked without waiting for an answer, obviously with a wry smile on his face.

-Zatanna. - Giovanni stoped her in a little angry tone.

-What? – She replied and and stood up to look at his dad - Anyway, if I'm punished why am i here? I mean, it's like take a kid into a ice cream shop and don't give him one.

-You are here just because batman have to make you some questions about the misión, you know that. – her father recalled.

-I'm not talking about now, dad, I'm talking about always. What I'm doing here if I can't do the things?

-Things?

-Help - she said bluntly - be part of the team, save people, that things… you know, you obviously know. Why are you so determinate to always leave me at home? You don't think I'm ready to help in this world? Because I am!

-Zanny, these "things" are dangerous, I don't want put you in danger, you are…

-"My only daughter, What I'm going to do if…" blah blah blah – She said imitating the way of talking about her father- I know that, dad! And I really appreciate it, but is not fair, also you are my only father and you never consider it before go and put your life in danger to help your team, How am I supposed to feel?

-Zee, I… -Zatara try to said a Little hurt by the words of his daughter

-No, - Zatanna interrumped - let me finish. the last week I went to the misión because I knew I was ready for that, and it was too easy! But I didn't tell you because I just wanted to give you a little fright, you always do that.

-that isn't true, zatanna. – He said confused

-Oh, no? – she replied with irony - and what about all those times you've gone for missions and don't call me for days!, or simply you do not tell me what you're gonna do! Or when you just gone and give everything of you for you team! Everytime you leave me, I know you do that to help the world, but the only thing that I feel when you do that is afraid! I don't want to miss you too! I want to be part of this!

-Zee, I… I never thought you had felt so… I only thought… you didn't care.

\- that's why you have always been so strict? because I always run away from home? because I go to places without telling you? because I get in troubles? It wasn't to take advantage of you were not! I just want to prove that I am strong, dad! That I can do things alone! That I can defend myself! – She stop to scream at him and breath to calm down - Dad, I want to do these things, I want to be part of this team, but I can't do that if you keep putting your excuses over me.

-She had her point, Giovanni. – Dinah interrumped.

-Listen she!, Giovanni. – Zatanna answer making fun of him

-Anyway, Zatanna has proven to be very strong and has an enormous conviction. she could do great if her father would let she. – Dinah said

-And if he says no, she can do it too. – Zatanna whisper smiling. - and what you are going to say, Zatara. I mean, you're my only father and anyway a member of the Justice League. I am your only daughter, can I be part of the team?

-you are very good getting what you want, right?

-what can I say, daddy, you know that since i born.

-You have to train hard... and-

-Such a cute family moment, guys! – Wally exclaimed just behind they.

-How long have you there, guys?- Zatanna asked, surprised when she realized that all yhe guys were behind them

-Now, came here zee, the first part of be part of this team is fight with Conner

-No way, boy! – She claimed - ¿Is that even legal for a girl like me?

-We dont know - Artemis said smiling - but we dont care.

* * *

Thanks for read!


End file.
